


The Big Rewind

by hisen



Category: Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side
Genre: F/M, Time Loop, Time Travel, Video Game Mechanics, in-universe scum saving, some disregard for other people's feelings and experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisen/pseuds/hisen
Summary: Daisy accidentally stands Shiba up for a date. If only she could fix it.But wait, she can! She can fix every mistake she makes. Isn't she lucky she can rewind time and make him like her again?





	The Big Rewind

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "refusing to share your time machine". Reloading saves until people liked you would be super creepy in reality, though acceptable as a game mechanic.

It happened again! She had a date with Shiba, and she messed up. Her feet went to the bus station, only to stop on the way. Was it there she was meeting him? Wasn't that where she met Masaki earlier that week? Oh, was it the train station instead? She hesitated. She lost her nerve, dawdled for so long that she only turned back to walk home, after Shiba called her. 

"Where are you? Forget it, I'm going home. Don't waste my time." She cringed in embarrassment at the telling off. She didn't mean to stand Shiba up, she just...had organised too many dates that week. Too many boys blowing up her phone with their demands. Not that she'd tell him that. 

She arrived home, ignored her mother's questions and went to flop on her bed. She lay on it moping, thought of how wrong she got it, tried to remember where their meeting point. No good. She'd convinced Shiba to finally join the baseball club, just like he'd been longing to do. Now she'd ruined it by standing him up by accident. The diary bleeped, as if in sympathy. 

The diary! Of course, the diary could fix it! She'd forgot about it, wasn't used to being able to turn back time yet. It appeared on her desk on the first day of high school, looked like an electronic diary, could rewind time as far back as that day. She remembered what happened before, but nobody else did. She used it to ace her classes, her exams, to avoid upsetting Saeki on the dates he insisted on, to pick the right answers with Shiba. She liked the way he smiled at her, hated the frowns and glares. She wanted to impress him at all times. It was working, he was slowly warming up. So tall, laconic, incredibly handsome with his dark hair and sharp eyes. Teased her in a way she liked, not like Saeki's weird behaviour. Excellent at baseball. Liked animals, even with his tough guy attitude and looks.

"Shiba-kun..." The thought made her get up off the bed and stretch before slamming her fist into her hand in determination. That's right, she could fix him being mad with her! She picked up the diary and scrolled through the menus. How far back should she go? Was it Wednesday he called, asking her out? She'd write it down this time. A knock on her door didn't distract her, she replied with a vague "yes?". Probably her mother, checking up on her. She didn't need to worry, she'd be fine now! 

"Ah." Her head snapped up, looked up to met Shiba's eyes with shock. He flushed, looked a little awkward. "I wanted to check you were okay, and apologise." She was so surprised at finding Shiba at the threshold of her room, that her mouth didn't check with her brain, and worked itself. 

"That's fine, I'm about to fix it." His look shifted, from the unexpected concern and awkwardness to curiosity. 

"Fix it? What are you holding?" She realised her mistake immediately, tried to hide it but Shiba crossed the room with one long stride. He picked it out of her hands, almost teasing, then shifted to fully teasing her, despite the argument, as she panicked and jumped for it. No! If he found out, he would hate her! "What is this? An electronic diary?"

"Please give it back!" 

"It's blank. You should really use this, you're super forgetful." She'd like his teasing if it wasn't about this. "How does this work? Rewind?" She saw him reading the menus, press a button and tried to jump to grab it again. He caught her hand, held her up for a moment like she weighed nothing, before putting her back down. She saw the moment he realised what it was, how his expression shifted from curious, teasing, amused, to something more serious. Much more serious. 

"You can rewind time? I need to use this. Can I use this?"

"No! Give it back!" Her voice manic as she jumped high enough to grab it off Shiba. He was too shocked to stop her and she cradled the device in her hands, guarding it from him.

"No? I'm not asking to cheat on an exam, or fix messing up on a date. I need to go back, I need to undo it. I – my last baseball game in middle school. The pitcher. I need to go back, stop myself from making that mistake. Please give me this chance." She'd waver, in the face of his regrets, his begging, if she didn't know it was futile. It couldn't go a day earlier than their first day at high school. She needed to rewind, needed him to lose this knowledge of her. She could already see herself changing in his eyes, the light closing off in them. Cold to her now. A minute longer and he'd really hate her.

"No! It's mine, it's too late!" She slammed the button before he could argue, and sent them both spinning back to Wednesday.


End file.
